The Angel Okami
by Number XV. Vexcint
Summary: This was a special story for my GF now ex but I figured what the hay, other people can read it too. Its about my Fursona Vex and Hers Franki
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Okami

Chapter One: The Wolves Awaken

This is the story of a pack of wolves lead by two very extraordinary wolves, Vex and Franki. They lead the pack with an amazingly equal balance of respect, fear, honour and wisdom. Vex was the Alpha male of the pack, he commands the utmost respect from his desciples and strikes fear into the hearts of all, except for one... Franki... She was the only one who has never feared him, instead she honours him and treats him with a love so perfect that even gods could never match her, and in return, he cares for her with his heart and soul, and respects anything she says... ANYTHING. In the normal packs the alpha male belonged to everyone, but not this one, because these two leaders were not normal, they were spontanious, hyper, and not to mention that they never thought about anything they did (well unless it was EXTREMELY important).In this pack, Franki was only to be with Vex, everyone else knew that, if they had so much as laid a scratch on her or attempted to split them apart, they would most surely die, and not just from Vex, you would not want to mess with Frank, before you no it, she would've slit your throat and drank your blood. Some would call them weird, but I think you'll soon see that they aren't weird... everyone else is just plain boring. Vex is a pitch black wolf with a red stripe over his left eye and an X marking on red on his left side and flame parterns down his front legs, he also has a chest tuft and a black spiked anklet, while Frank is a pitch black wolf with beautiful eyes that sparkle in the light, and a body frame that rivels those of godessess. Whenever she was around Vex, he could barely think straight.

"Hey there my big, handsome leader, it's time to wake up"

Vex slowly opened his eyes as he heard a very seductive voice.

"oh, why good morning my goddess, have I ever told you how amazing it is to wake up and see a beautiful angel wolf first thing?" Vex said in a rather smoothe tone.

"hehe oh stop it you, the others might think you've gone soft on them if you keep that up" Franki giggled as she tried to hide her blushing face.

No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Vex could always tell when she was blushing. But honestly, he thought it was rather cute.

"Let them think whatever they want about me, if they can stand the fact that I care about you enough to complement you then they'll just have to get over it, the only opinion that matters to me is yours my queen' Vex exclaimed as he licked the blood of last nights dinner of her face.

"I know you care about me, you don't have to complement me to show that. Besides you do have to worry about what your desciples think about you, they might rebel otherwise..."

"I know I don't, but I have to pay you back somehow for honouring me with your presence now don't I?" Vex was trying to sound seductive this time.

"naww, but it is I who has the honour of your presence my powerful and mighty leader" She was now nuzzling Vex

"Un... get a cave you two, the rest of us are trying to keep our dinner down here" Groaned Matt, one of Vex's pack brothers.

"Hmph, fine... I'm going to have a look around for some water, be back soon Sexy Vexy" and with that she walked off, purposely flaunting as she walked just to tease her mate.

'Sexy Vexy? haha thats a new one, I really wish she wouldn't tease me infront of the others though, its hard to control myself with her' Vex thought, staring off into the distance.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Vex? Hellooooooo?" Trinity was waving her paw infront of Vex's face to get his attention.

"VEX!" She shouted.

"Huh-what?" He blinked as he came back down from his thoughts.

"I said, do you want us to go find some food now? its already dawn" Trinity had a rather annoyed expression on her face now.

"Well of coarse, unless you'd prefer to starve?" Vex just loved to be sarcastic to his pack mates, especially Trinity.

"Hahaha, comedian today aren't you boss? by the way, did Franki tease you by any chance?" she smirked as she asked.

"er... why do you ask?"

She looked down, and giggled again. As Vex looked down he noticed, his member had unsheathed.

"Hey! it's not my fault!" He growled at the now hysterical wolf.

"Hahahahaha sure it isn't, you're the one who paid attention to her" She commented as she was laughing "... Well I'm off, try to calm down while we are gone ok?'

Vex growled at her "... Whatever, just go before I get pissed off at you"

And with that his pack left for a hunt.

Now the trouble with Vex is, whenever he is left alone with nothing to do, the more he starts to think, mainly about Franki. The more he thought about Franki, the more he missed her, this started killing him for he loved her and being with her was what made his life worth living. So eventually...

"*Sigh* I wonder how Franki is doing... Maybe I should go help her..."

And with that he was off, to go find the one girl that could truely make him happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel Okami

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Surprize

The Okami Forest is a beautiful, lush and enviromentally stunning home, it is home to many packs of wolves, Vex and Franki's pack was not the only one to live there; There was Kate's pack of Wolf-Fox Hybrids, they were more of the sneaky and cunning types. There is also another pack of wolves lead by Silver-Mane, he was a slightely older, more experienced Wolf who leads his pack with an iron fist. Anyway, back to where we left off, Vex had left his shelter to go find Franki and help her find some fresh water, he was casually looking through the forest, following her lovely scent and her tracks, all while admiring the beauty of the forest.

"Hmmmm, I've never noticed how peaceful this place is, usually I only come out here to hunt so I'm more focussed on my prey" He said to himself out loud.

"Wait... I think I hear... A waterfall?"

He crept through the bushes to investigate the sound. To his surprise, he found a waterfall, and even more... Franki was bathing in it!

'WOW, this is... unexpected...' He thought to himself, but while he was, he realised something else. Watching Franki bathe herself in the waterfall, was turning him on... ALOT.

Franki was standing in the waterfall, bathing herself, dripping wet and cleaning her body of any dirt or blood.

"Damn it, I have to clean myself up before Vex sees me again. I must've looked like a mess to him, stupid dirt." She muttered to herself as she cleaned her body.

'Haha naww thats cute, I alwasys tell her that no matter what shes always beautiful to me and yet shes still trying to look good for me'

But then she started cleaning the rest of her body, and suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach.

'Un... why does she have to do that... I'm dying over here...'

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he lay on the ground and starting rubbing his member, the sight of the wolf queen washing her privates and dripping wet was too much.

As he did, he started breathing heavier, his back started arching at the pleasure of the rubbing combined with the sight of his sexy mate, almost teasing him with her beauty.

As he did, she started flaunting her body towards his direction, the more she did, the more the pleasure intensified. Untill he couldnt hold it in anymore, he howled loudly as he came onto the ground, releasing his fluids all over his clean fur, while sending waves of pleasure pulsing through his body.

"You enjoying yourself over there?" Said a sweet yet sexy voice.

Vex looked up and noticed his mate standing over him majestically.

"Franki! Um. I'm so sorry, I don't no what came over me... it's just that, seeing you like that... I couldn't take it anymore...

"Hehe I know, I was watching the entire time" She said seductivly.

"you...you knew? Why didn't you stop me or tell me off?" Vex asked.

"Because... I liked watching you do that" Franki blushed as she answered, "But now you're all dirty... Let me get that for you"

She slowly bent down and started licking Vex clean, this caused Vex to shudder as the pleasure pulsated through his body.

"Oh yes! Please Franki more!" Vex yelled as Franki licked his member.

She smiled and growled in delight, she kept licking Vex but as she did, she starting feeling a warmth that she had never felt before... This caused her to feel some pleasure too, which caused her to lick even faster.

Vex was now moaning at the feel of his beautiful queens tounge lapping away at his now sensitive cock.

He wrapped his legs around her at the feel of his body quaking, pulling her body even closer, untill he finally howled once more and made a mess of both of them this time, but Franki cleaned it up without hesitation.

"How was that master?" she winked as she seductivly asked Vex

"That... was amazing..." he answered as he nuzzled his mate and cuddled up with her.

"Get some sleep my queen, your going to need your energy". He whispered to her as they cuddled up and slept. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel Okami

Chapter 3: The Full Moons Heat

Franki loved the night, especially during spring. The way the warmth of day still lingered even after in the darkness of night, the way the skies were clear almost every night so that the light of the moon shone down on her, she had a nice veiw aswell from the cliffside she was on. These were things were also what Vex enjoyed, he was unsure wether the fact that she and him being so alike was coincidence, or destiny. Alas it did not bother him which one it was, all that mattered was they loved eachother and that they were together. Anyway, tonight was one of these nights, Full moon, clear skies, warm temperature.

"Aaaah I love these warm spring nights" Yawned Franki as a warm breeze blew through her plush, silky fur, "I wish Vex was here, I don't think it'd be polite to wake him yet though, it is still dark after all." She looked back at her mate who was peacefully sleeping near the waterfall behind her.

"Hehe he's cute when he sleeps, especially how the moonlight hits his fur. I wonder what he-" She stopped, a strange feeling overcame her. "Wh-what is this? I feel, warm and, I... want him" she whispered to herself so she didn't wake her mate, "No, it can't be that time already can it? I'm not in heat am I?" Growled Franki, she hated being on heat, it was the time when other males were suddenly attracted to her, just so they could mate with her. Not like Vex, he was with her because he loved her and because she loved him.

"Hmmm I guess he might be up to helping me get rid of it, but I'll just wait and see, hopefully no one else notices" A darkish red blush had appeared on her face at the thought of him relieving her heat.

Vex, who was still sleeping, suddenly felt a strange sensation aswell. A sweet yet strong aroma invaded his nostrils and awoke him from his slumber. His eyes shot open, "Wha-what is this smell? It smells so familiar, yet so foreign and, arousing" He exclaimed as he sniffed the air to find the source of this new smell. He got up quite quickly for a wolf who had just woken up, this is because Vex had a rather curious nature so when he found something new that he didn't know about, he was very eager and persistant to find out about it.

"Wow, what is this smell coming from? I'ts making me really energetic and happy. Not to mention horny. Surely it can't be a flower." He inquired as he followed the sweet, magnetising aroma.

He then noticed Franki sitting at the cliffside, wind blowing through her lushous fur, blowing the sweet, sensual aroma towards him. "Oh, hello there, master" she said seductivly as she winked at him. "Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"That depends, is that arousing smell coming from you?" Vex asked in a smoothe talking kind of way, he loved teasing her like that, see the lust in her eyes.

"hehehe so you noticed then? yes it is me, I'm in heat. To be honest I was kid of wondering, would you be able to... Sort me out?" She asked sensually, as if to tease him back, she then noticed that Vex's member had unsheathed itself due to her scent and her teasing, not to mention her beauty.

"Of coarse my angel, don't you remember what I said? I told you I'd do anything for you" Answered Vex before approaching Franki slowly, " but what exactly would you have me do?" Vex was now standing behind her, gazing into her eyes as she looked back at him lovingly with her gorgeous eyes, filled with a desire, a desire for him.

"Well I was thinking someting around the lines of, having your way with me. But I guess if you can also think of other things that could work too" She said sensually as she lifted her tail and slowly shook her hindquarters side to side, teasing Vex even more. He was now feeling the urge to mate with her extremely strong, his cock fully unsheathed, showing the full length of his red, throbbing member. His mind was swimming with thoughts of sex and nothing else, for when he was turned on to this extent he could not think of anything else other than the perfection that stood before him, the wolf named Franki who stood there, begging for him to take her and whos eyes were filled with lust for her master.

"Other things eh? you mean like, this?" He lowered his head down to her womanhood and started licking it, along with the sex juices that Franki had expelled while she was turned on. The smell of her heat was now at its strongest, every instinct of his body was telling him to take her right at that moment, to pleasure her untill they both couldn't take it anymore. But he knew that she would get alot more out of it if she was already sensitive.

"Ooooh yes... Keep doing that, right there" She moaned as waves of pleasure pulsated through her body while Vex licked her out, each lick caused her muscles to contract and more of her sex juice to flow, this was turning Vex on even more and so he plunged his tounge deeper into the Alpha Female. "Aaaaah-fuck yes! Deeper Vex DEEPER!" She moaned again, now pushing her hips right up to Vex's tounge, driving it deeper and deeper into her womanhood, her juices started running down her back legs from the mass amounts of pleasure coarsing through every fibre of her being. Franki was not the only one recieving sensual pleasure, the sight of Franki bucking her hips back and forth, the moans escaping from her mouth, the smell and taste of her pussy in his mouth, even these were immensly turning him on. He could not help but quietly moan as the pre-cum started leaking out of his length, these quiet moans send vibrations through his perfect wolf of a godess, her legs couldn't help but shake under the amount of pressure building up inside her.

"Pl-please! Don't Stop! I Feel Like I'm Going To-" She panted before her front legs collapsed, she dug her claws into the grassy ground and started shreading it, her rear still exposed in the air to her mate. Suddenly every part of her body felt like it was going to explode, she could now feel Vexs tounge even more than she could before, every lap he made in her felt like nothing she ever dreamed of, and then all of that pressure made its way down to her most sensitive area. "FUCK YES! PLEASE MASTER LICK HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER!" She screamed, tearing the grass beneath her from its roots and a puddle formed at her back paws.

Vex responded upon hearing this and licked her pussy as fast and as hard as he could, driving his long, canine tounge deeper inside of her. he was now hitting her sweet spot at the same time.

"I-... I can't hold it anymore!"She yelled in ecstasy as she felt a rush of relief flow through her body as her sex induced liquids released into her masters mouth, she collapsed onto her stomach and then rolled onto her back to face her lover, for the sexual pleasure was to much to allow her to continue standing, even if just her rear legs. "That, was AMAZING, I never would have guessed you'd be so good with your tounge my love" she said, looking at him with a satisfied look on her face.

"You know, thats not the only part of my body I'm good with" he said lustfully, standing over his mate.

"Hehe you'll have to wait big boy, I need my rest first, you really wore me out" Franki giggle cutely before tenderly kissing Vex on the lips.

"Of coarse my angel, perhaps in the morning" he smiled and kissed her back, "I love you Franki, don't ever forget that"

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you too Vex" She answered sweetly before snuggling into Vex's warm and comfortable fur, before closing her eyes to sleep. 


End file.
